Total Drama: Throwback Island
by ShadowJcreed
Summary: After what happened on All-Stars Chris has been fired and since the Ridonculous Race got good ratings Don is now the host. This story will contain drama and cool challenges after all this is a Total Drama Series fanfiction. Read my audition tapes before reading this it helps understand the characters more.Ravenous Squirrel team(14/15) Carnivorious Crocidile team(13/15)
1. chapter 1

So some footnotes before I begin.

•First I sometimes have a busy schedule and just like other writers I get writer's block sometimes.

•Second I know I said a lot that I wouldn't make this into a real story, but people change their minds. If you want to catch some info about my OCs type in Total Drama Series in their search engine and it's under a file called Total Drama: Audition Tapes.

•Thirdly I will be bring some aspects from the old series into this story, but only in certain situations.

•Fourthly Don will be the host not Chris instead as you'll find out in my file I mentioned Chris will be a competitor instead.

•Lastly I've told that my current writing style is hard to follow so instead I'll be showing this like a script so you know who's talking. If you have any suggestions on how to make it easier I'm game.

Don: **Welcome to what I like to call Throwback** **Island** (sorry if that's a terrible name I'm terrible at naming things). **Now as you know both Wawanaqua and Pahkitiew** (don't care if that's how you spell them) **have become uninhabitable unless you're a fish or a robotic animal. Which is why we were able to get this new place. Fitted with the most quality of things that our budget** **could afford we were able to create this summer camp.** **Our interns have even gone to calling this place the new Wawanaqua mostly because it's outfitted with two very nice cabins and a good enough mess hall.** The mess hall door falls off. **Can we get someone to fix that?** It flashes back to him at the beach. **Now here on this season things are going to be a little different. Both the network and myself agreed that we should bring both aspects of both the Total Drama you all know and love and the show I hosted last time the Ridonculous Race. So this was what we all decided there will be 15 new people, but there will also be 15 teams of two consistenting of people from previous seasons and their personal friends or family. Now to even out this twist there will consequences to being on a team some good some bad. Each team counts as one person if one gets eliminated you both get eliminated and same goes in vice versa when someone on a team wins immunity they both win immunity.** He checks his watch. **And it looks like the first camper to appear is almost here. Now first we will be introducing the newbies and then we'll be sending out the old competitors. Up first to arrive at the dock is Drake.**

Drake: **So this is the best you could do old man well I'm not impressed.**

Don: **You hardly are ever impressed with me.** Drake rolls his eyes

Drake: **Whatever dad.** He walks over to the other side of the dock.

 **Our next competitor is Sadie and no not the one who's best friends with Katie.**

Sadie: **That's right that Sadie is completely different then me because unlike her I'm an entomologist. Which for those of you who don't know what that is, it's someone who studies insects.**

Don: **Yes you mentioned that as your carrier in your contract. Now I'm going to have to ask you did you bring any bugs on the island?**

Sadie: **No, after my disaster of an audition I'm just glad that you still picked me.**

She walks over next to Drake and stands next to him looking very scared.

Don: **Our next competitor is Barry.**

Barry: **Alright I'm finally here I can't wait for to do all sorts of dangerous challenges!**

Don: **Barry** **make your voice a little more quiet.**

Barry: **Oh sorry Don as a daredevil I just get really happy when I'm around danger.**

Don: **Well you'll just have to calm down for now and go stand by the other two contestants.**

 **Our next competitor is Connie.**

Off the top of the boat she glides off the top of the ship on her skateboard and lands next to Don.

 **Wow killer entrance.** Connie: **Thanks man I always love a chance to show off my skills.**

She walks over to the others and Barry looks like he has a small blush on his cheeks.

 **Hey my name is Barry it's nice to meet you. Connie, but people back home call me Knee Smasher. Confession: Okay so not only is this girl hot, she likes the thrill of danger, and lastly she has an awesome nickname. I may have just found the greatest girl in this whole place.**

 **Our next competitor is Grey.**

Grey: **Wow Don this place looks killer I can't wait to climb that cliff.**

Don: **Grey the rock climber now I just have a question you signed the form that says that in any rock climbing accident that may happen to you, you won't sue?**

 **Of course I did wouldn't want you to suffer a lawsuit man.**

 **Next up is Alex. Alex welcome to the competition**

Alex: **Yeah just remember the deal we made.**

 **Yes we know make sure your dad and stepmom are kept off the island at all costs.**

 **Good. She walks over to Drake and looks at Sadie still sweating. What's with the small girl?**

Drake: **Some people are often scared by me. Well I'm not so easily intimidated so make sure to keep your distance. Whatever punk princess. Confession: That punk girl looks like competition this may just be better then I thought.**

 **Next up is Mitchell. Mitchell glad you're here. Oh and remember keep your pranks to yourself or use them on your fellow competitors just keep them away from me.**

Mitchell: **So long as you keep people away from my hood. Don't worry I'll notify them about your hood obsession. Good it's for their safety.**

 **Next up is Hannah.**

Hannah: **What up my peeps?** The scene is quiet and they hear a cricket sound.

 **Confession: Okay I stayed up with my friend Kiera for hours practicing how to talk normal instead of the rich girl talk as she calls it. So far normal talk isn't working so far.**

Don **: Wow this is awkward why don't you go and stand with the others?** With a look of defeat she walks over to the others.

 **Next** **up is Xander.**

Xander: **Hey I'm finally here let's just hope this wasn't a mistake.**

Don: **Don't worry Xander you'll be fine we don't need the others to think you're more like D.J. Confession: D.J. why compare him to me I'm so much more of a man then that guy guess I'll have to prove it.**

 **Next up is Mandy.**

Mandy: **I'm here to win so you all watch you're back because only one person gets the million and that will be me.**

 **Okay just go over to the others so I can introduce the next competitor who is named Robert.**

 **Hey Robert looks like you're foot healed.**

Robert: **It's because of this show and my audition that my foot ended up getting injured so you're lucky that I don't sue.**

He walks over to the others.

 **The next competitor is Victoria.**

Victoria: **I can't believe I'm here I'm going to get so much inspiration for my drawings. Wow I'm already inspired by your face Don to make some drawings. Oh and you could call me Vicki.**

 **Alright Vicki go sit with the others for now of course.**

 **Next up is Leon.**

Leon: **Hey Don is there a good food supply here? Yes I remember it on your contract that you're a chef and if you'd like I can give you access to kitchen whenever you'd like. You know it these guys are going to love my food.**

 **Next up is Charlotte.**

Charlotte: **This is it well I can't complain I am in line to be a police officer. So I guess I have to get used to stuff like this.**

 **Alright now time for the last newbie contestant meet Diana. (** Accidentally forgot to do her audition so just work with me please.)

A girl who is 5ft 6in. wearing a blue shirt with black hair and wearing khakis and is wearing two earrings with small spheres with a real sapphire in each one shaped like a square.

Diana: **Hey I'm glad to be here it's been so long since I've been around people who aren't acrobats like me unless you're my family or my personal trainer. I really only came here so I can do a little temporary escape from that life.**

 _Okay I decided that I'd do only the newbies in this chapter and the next one would be introducing the old contestants and their partners. Then in the third chapter that's when I'll do the first challenge._


	2. Introducing the Teams

_This continues on to introduce the teams now._

 **Our first team is Izzy and Dave.**

 **As they get off the boat it quickly races away.**

Izzy: **Bye nice talking with you. I had a really nice conversation with the captain I think he liked me.**

Dave: **Only I'm supposed to like you.**

Izzy: **Don't worry you're my only guy Dave.**

Dave: **Yeah I know I am, want to make out?**

Izzy: **Sure. They begin to make out while walking to the other side of the dock.**

Don: **Okay let's move onto the next people Courtney and Avery.**

Courtney: **Hey Don nice to be here.**

Don: **Of course with you on the show we'll have some great ratings and you must be Courtney's good coach.**

Avery: **Well I do help her be more nice, but I'm also her friend.**

Don: **Alright then head to the other side of the docks please. Next up is Leshawna and Jasmine.**

Leshawna: **Hey y'all Leshawna is here with her best friend Jasmine ready to smash the competition.**

Jasmine: **That's right girl we about to dominate.**

Don: **Ladies I'm loving the energy just go sit with the others for now. The next team is Beth and Trish.**

Beth: **It's been so long since I competed in the game I can't wait to show everyone how much I've grown and even better I get to do it with my good friend Trish.**

Trish: **Beth I'm still a little nervous about doing this.**

Beth: **Don't worry this show really helped with my confidence and it will do the same for you, I just know it will. Come on let's go wait for Lindsey.**

Don: **Next up we have some contest favorites Alejandro and Heather.**

Alejandro: **Well if it isn't our competition.**

Heather **: You mean the pathetic losers who won't stand a chance.**

Confession Leshawna **: Okay I had to deal with that girl for three seasons and now I have to do a fourth I should have included a no Heather policy on my contract.**

 **Heather goes over to Leshawna.**

Heather: **Great you're here oh and you brought a fellow loser friend. Leshawna smacks her right across the face. Ow you are going to pay for that.**

Don: **Ladies I don't I fight right now I'm going to introduce the next people who are Dakota and Ezekiel.**

Ezekiel **: Hey Don glad to be here.**

Dakota **: This time you better all watch out for us because we're going to win.**

Don: **Oh yeah but you two are going to have some rules**.

Both: **What?!**

Don **: Well dah you two are mutants with dangerous powers.**

 **The first rule is use your powers to win the competition and you two will face instant elimination.**

 **The second rule is harm any of your opponents with your claws and face elimination.**

 **Lastly at request of our network if Ezekiel says any sexist remarks then you will face a penalty.**

Ezekiel **: Yeah you won't have to worry about that Dakota's been teaching me how to be a proper gentleman.**

Dakota **: I have to say he's done pretty well in my lessons.**

Don **: Okay go sit over there while I introduce the next team Trent and Dani.**

Trent: **Hey I can't wait to win this game with my new girlfriend.**

 **(I originally made Dani American, but for some reason I think I should give her a British Accent so I did. )**

Dani: **Trent this looks like the best opportunity to show how great of a couple we are. These are our competitors hi nice to meet you I'm Dani.**

Confession Heather: **So Trent went from an emotionless goth girl like Gwen to a happy and annoying British girl she'll be easy to destroy.**

 **The next team is going to be the team everyone will hate Chis McLean and Chef Hatchet.**

Chris **: Actually Don we're going to be the best team here and I will take back my job.**

Don: **Not in a million years McLean.**

 **Chef just rolls his eyes and walks over to the others. When Chris walks over to them all the former contestants glare at him.**

 **Next up Sierra and Cody.**

Sierra **: Yes I get to be on a new season that means more Total Drama blogs and more importantly Cody is my partner.**

Cody: **Just remember our deal Sierra.**

Sierra: **Don't worry Cody I'll try all I can to hold up to your terms.**

 **The next people are Lindsey and Kale.**

 **Lindsey runs straight over to Beth. They then hold hands jump up and down while doing the excited girl squeal.**

Beth: **Lindsey I can't believe we're doing the game again.**

Lindsey **: I know right I can't wait to do this with my bestie.**

Kale **: Lindsey you just left me at the boat. Hey Beth.**

Beth **: Hey Kale good to see you again.**

 **Next up is Lightning and Candi.**

Lightning: **Your name was introduced last because Lightning is better then you.**

She kicks him in the crotch.

Candi: **Whatever Rudolph I'm going to go sit over by the others.**

 **Okay that was strange our next team Gwen and Hall.**

Gwen: **This season I'll finally take the million.**

Hall: **With the help of her new boyfriend of course.**

Gwen walks over to the docks and Courtney approaches her.

Courtney: **Hey Gwen nice to see you again.**

Gwen remains silent Gwen's confession: **Are you kidding me I have to this show with both Trent and Courtney, I'm just lucky that Duncan is still in prison.**

Courtney's confession: **I have to show Gwen in this season that I've changed and want to be her friend for real this time.** She sighs.

 **This is going to be a long season.**

 **Next up is Geoff and Bridgette.**

Geoff: **Hey Don nice to see you again.**

Don: **Well if it isn't one of the winners of The Ridonculous Race Geoff good to see you again. And this must be Bridgette.**

Bridgette **: Hey Don Geoff told me all about you I can't wait to compete on this season.**

Don **: And you should be because this is going to be an amazing season thanks to me.**

 **Next up is Lauren and Miles.**

Lauren **: Hello Don it's been awhile.**

Don **: So girls should I still call you veagans because I'm pretty sure they don't eat meat?**

Miles then tries to attack Don, but Lauren holds her back.

 **Miles calm down now is not the time to lash out.**

Miles: **Fine but one day you will feel my wrath**.

 **Our last team is Ellody and Trey.**

Ellody **: It's a pleasure to be back here and this time Trey is here and I won't mess up like I did on The Race.**

Trey: **With my help we'll earn that million and be better then ever.**

Don: **Alright then go sit with the others for now because I need all of you to follow me onto the beach.**

Heather: **Alright we're here now what?**

A bell goes off.

Don: **It's time to announce the teams for this season.**

Bridgette **: But we're already are on teams.**

Don **: No you're on individual teams, but you'll also be on one whole team.**

Don: **This is how it will work Newbies go on the left oldies the right.**

Leshawna: **Oh you did not just call us old.**

Don: **It's a figure of speech for how long you've been doing this conversation.**

Leshawna **: It better be.**

Don: **Alright ol- I mean former contestants you will be hereby know as The Carnivorous Crocodiles.**

 **They all then begin to cheer.**

Hannah: **If they get that awesome name we'll probably get an even better one.**

Don: **Newbies you're name shall be The Ravenous Squirrels.**

Everyone then stares at Hannah like it's her fault.

Hannah confession: **Ugh it's so hard for me to be normal and now I just made a mistake. Is this what being normal feels like having life being complicated?**

Don: **Alright everyone time for you're first challenge with it being the first challenge we'll be doing something simple. A race all across the island and the first team to have all your teammates across the finish line is the winner while the other team will have to eliminate one of their one. I'll see you at the finish line.**

 **Some interns come and pick up Don and drive off.**

The next chapter will be the race and to inform you all I've already chosen who will go home. Who will it be check back here on Total Drama: Throwback Island. 


	3. The Race Begins

_Welcome back last time I assembled the teams and set up the first challenge. Now some questions will be said like, who will win the first challenge, who will be eliminated, and what elaborate elimination device did I create? Check it here on Total Drama: Throwback Island._

Don speaks on the inner com: **Alright campers time to hurry up and get to the finish line and remember one of you will head home if you lose or two of you.**

 **All the teams start racing through the forest but are stopped by a giant pile of junk spreading over the entrance.**

Don on the inner com again: **Campers it seems as if you've found the first step to winning the race.**

Courtney: **Wait so it's an actual race?**

Don: **Yep in these piles of junk you'll see modes of transportation put together or some not so put together. Things assembled are bikes, unicycles, roller skates, and other things without an engine. Things not so put together are things with engines and also things without an engine. I have no idea which is which these weren't tested, we found this stuff in a junkyard. Before you ask Squirrels you may work together with one of your teammates and because there is an odd number of people there can be one team of three or someone can work alone your choice. Crocs you may only work with your teammate so only two people for you and (** you hear a blow horn on the P.A. System) **begin!**

Barry: **Hey Connie want to work together?**

Connie: **Really alright then come on let's go find a skateboard.**

Diana: **I was a rollerskating champion time to see if I still have those skills.**

Mandy: **Alright I'm not losing the first challenge so Xander let's go find something to ride.**

Xander: **What if I don't want to work with you?**

Mandy: **You don't have a choice because I'm a winner and I do not tolerate losers so get over to that piles and find something!**

Xander: **Okay**. Confession: **Okay that Mandy girl is super scary the only person who's just as competitive her must be Courtney.**

Trey: **Alright I'm an engineering genius so let's see if I can make a bike with this stuff.**

Ellody: **Go Trey I have faith in you.**

Trey: **Thanks Elli.** (he smiles at her.)

Ellody's Confession: **That smile it's just so dreamy I mean the smile is nice.** She ends up using a love struck face.

Ezekiel: **Hey I found a scooter let's go.**

Dakota: **Wait that's too small do you think it's good?**

Ezekiel **: I** **got it you're taller then me so I'll jump on your back and you'll pull the scooter.**

Dakota: **Alright then let's do this.**

Lightning: **I don't need no junk Lightning is a machine sha-bye bye losers!**

Candi: **Alright then Candi time to make sure we win though do I want to? No I have to win for now.** She runs after Lightning.

Grey: **I don't just climb cliffs and mountains I can climb trees to.**

Izzy and Dave: **Tree time!** They follow Grey up into the trees.

Chris: **Alright Chef make something while I get a suntan.**

Chef: **Oh no I'm not doing this alone you get you're pampered butt over here and help.**

Chris **: Okay I will.**

Hannah: **Hey Charlotte you look like a very strong person how about we work together?**

Charlotte: **Fine, but I'm going to need help so let's grab that tandem bike and get out of here.**

Hannah: **Yes girl power!**

 **(Because there are so much more people let's fast forward to the race)**

Sadie is walking down the path when she spots a small caterpillar.

Sadie: **Wow you're really cute I'm going to keep you around.** She takes out a small jar and puts the caterpillar in it.

Sadie: **Just like all my other jars this one is pre-stabbed for the air holes.**

She runs off to the finish line.

Checking in with Hannah and Charlotte you see that their tandem bike is stuck in the mud.

Hannah: **Alright let's just remember the plan keep our mouths shut and we both pull with all our might.**

Charlotte: **I'm right with you this will not stop us.**

Hannah: **Girl power!** She holds up her fist and Charlotte first bumps her.

Hannah confession: **Yes I think I just made my first friend here on the island.**

Now checking in on Barry and Connie.

Connie: **You having fun!**

Barry: **Yeah you're an awesome skater the thrill of danger is really fun right!?**

Connie: **You know it!**

 **As they're going on the path they knock themselves into a rock, but luckily they land in front of the finish line.**

Don: **Are you two alright?**

Barry: **That was awesome!**

Connie: **I know that wipeout was really fun.**

Don: **I'm surprised you guys didn't break anything. Come on to the other side of that line and you two will gain immunity only if you're team loses.**

Just as they're about go over the line a motorcycle races straight past them.

They both take off their helmets to reveal it's Ellody and Trey.

Don: **Ellody Trey if you're team loses you gain immunity.**

Ellody: **Yes brains triumph again.**

Connie and Barry walk over to the finish line.

Don gets on the P.A. System: **Alright two people from the Squirrels and the Crocs have made it over the finish line which means there are 13 Squirrels left and 14 teams on the Crocs so hurry up so I can eliminate someone or two people.**

Off to the horizon it looks like Mandy and Xander along with Heather and Alejandro and Diana are all side by side.

Alejandro and Heather are running while Diana is wearing a pair of Roller Skates and Xander and Mandy are riding a bike.

Mandy: **Time to even out the competition.**

 **Xander ram them!**

Xander: **Are you insane I'm not doing that!**

Mandy: **Fine then I'll handle them**. She takes rocks out of her pockets. **Eat this losers!**

She throws three rocks at Alejandro and Heather and two miss but one hits Alejandro straight in the chest.

Heather: **Oh you did not just do that you're lucky we're not on the same teams or you'd be out of here!**

Mandy then throw two rocks at Diana but with her skates she quickly dodges them.

Xander: **What are you doing she's on our team?**

Mandy: **I'm evening the playing field now shut up and get to the finish line.**

Diana confession: **Okay if we lose I know who I'm voting for throwing rocks at me she is going down. Xander actually seems like a nice guy though he's probably just intimidated by her but only because she's bossy.**

Mandy confession: **Okay I know my tactics seem bad but I try to push people to their limits and if they can't handle that, that's their problem not mine.**

Diana reaches the finish line and then so does Mandy and Xander.

Don on P.A.: **Okay team Croc really needs to pull their act together 10 people on team Squirrels need to reach the finish line.**

Heather drags an unconscious Alejandro over the finish line. **Okay another team on team Croc has arrived leaving 13 teams that still need to get over the finish line.**

Sierra and Cody are using a pogo stick and Cody looks like he's holding on for dear life on Sierra which she probably is enjoying a lot.

Lightning and Candi come right behind them and Candi is missing one of her shoes.

Candi confession: **My foot got stuck in a small hole and I asked Lightning for help do you know what he said "Sorry sis, but Lightning cares only for himself" I had to leave behind a perfectly good shoe and now my foot hurts for walking in woods with only a sock on one foot. I'm going to make Rudolph** (if you look on The TD wikia you'll see that's Lightning's real name) **pay for this.**

When Sierra does a jump with the pogo stick right when they get close to the finish line the jumper falls off. That causes the pogo stick to slam straight into the ground and hurts Sierra as for Cody he falls into a tree. When he lands in that tree he sees Izzy and Dave making out.

Cody: **Guys shouldn't you be heading into the finish line?**

They both roll their eyes and continue to make out and grab a vine that they use to glide past the finish line while still making out.

Cody sees Sierra hurt and runs over to her.

Cody: **Sierra are you alright?**

Sierra: **Cody my head hurts did I bruise it?**

He does a slight cringe when he looks at her to show she has a black eye and a bruise on her right side of her face.

Cody: **No you're face is still good.**

Sierra: **Alright then let's head to the finish line.**

Grey jumps out from the treetops, Lightning and Candi make it over then, Sierra and Cody make it over.

Don on P.A.: **9 Squirrels and 10 Croc teams still haven't reached the finish line hurry up it looks like the newbies are going to win.**

Leshawna and Jasmine make it to the finish

line wearing roller skates.

Leshawna: **So far we are doing great.**

Jasmine and Leshawna confession: Leshawna: **We would have been to the finish sooner, but it took awhile to adjust to the roller skates.**

Jasmine: **We're quick learners though so I say we did pretty well.**

Drake then arrives at the finish line with a bear holding him. Drake: **Good boy Arnie you helped me now you get a reward honey flavored cookies.** He gives four cookies to the bear.

Drake confession: **Okay that may just have looked weird, but ever since I was young I've had this connection with animals and it's like in a second I've tamed them, sometimes I have to be more direct those time are fun.**

Drake: **Alright Arnie go back to your cave and I'll see when I could visit you.**

Alex comes with a truck and gets over the finish line.

Don: **Where'd you get that?**

Alex: **It was in front of the mess hall and someone left the keys in the ignition.**

Don: **What were you doing at the mess hall?**

Alex: **I was making myself a sandwich thought I'd have some time and I was right.**

Gwen and Hall with Trent and Dani finally arrive at the finish line.

Gwen: **Oh thank goodness we're not lost.**

Hall: **The woods are kinda nice you're eyes do sparkle when you're in the woods.**

Gwen: **Awe that's so sweet.**

Trent confession: **Wow Gwen looks really happy just like how I am with Dani I'm glad that we've both moved on.**

Dani confession: **Agh I purposely tried to lead us away from the finish line apparently I didn't think my route to well Gwen will be out of here sooner or later. (** That's right she's both evil and British so she basically hates Gwen even though things between Trent and Gwen have been long over.)

Don on P.A.: **Alright both teams are tied with 7 people on the Squirrels and 7 more teams remaining on the crocs. Who will win and who will be sending somehow check back her on Total Drama Throwback Island?**

 **(People left Squirrels: Leon,Sadie, Robert, Victoria, Charlotte, Hannah, and Mitchell.**

 **Crocodiles: Courtney and Avery, Zeke and Dakota, Beth and Trish, Lindsey and Kale, Chris and Chef, Lauren and Miles, and Geoff and Bridgette.)**

 **Check who gets eliminated in the next chapter.**


	4. The Elimination day

_And we're back. Now as a reminder these people have yet to go past the finish line._

 _Squirrels: Sadie, Robert, Victoria, Hannah, Charlotte, Mitchell, and Leon._

 _Crocodiles: Chris and Chef, Zeke and Dakota, Geoff and Bridgette, Courtney and Avery, Lauren and Miles, Lindsey and Kale, and lastly Beth and Trish._

Checking in on Beth and Trish you find them in a tree with a squishy and slimey sound around.

Beth: **Okay this is getting out of hand our team will vote us off if we stay up here all day.**

Trish: **Then what do we do?**

Beth: **Easy we get over our fears. I was able to get over my fear of swimming in a pile of bugs in season one and we can do it now.**

Trish: **Alright then let's do it.**

They climb off the tree and then run straight over to it to show that it's just Geoff and Bridgette.

Beth: **I knew I recognized that sound it's just Geoffre and Bridgette making out.**

Trish: **Guys hello can you guys hear me?** They don't respond. **Hello I'm talking to you!**

Both of them stop kissing to look like they're slightly frightened.

Geoffe: **Alright chill we stopped now what did you want to say?**

Beth: **There are 7 teams on our team that haven't reached the finish line and we're two of them. I don't want to go home first and I'm guessing that you two don't want that either then you'd be reliving the shame from season two, and this time you won't be getting your own show.**

Bridgette: **Okay then let's do this. The two of us just have to find a way not to make out every second.**

Geoff confession: **This is going to be one of the worst time of my life.**

Trish: **Alright then let's head out of here and to the finish line.**

They all run off.

Checking back with Ezekiel and Dakota you see them on the scooter moving very slowly.

Dakota: **Okay this is getting us no where.**

Ezekiel: **So what do we do?**

Dakota: **We do what people without cars have done for a long time we walk.**

Ezekiel: **What about the scooter?**

Dakota picks it up and throws it over the trees.

Ezekiel: **Okay no more questions. To the finish line.**

They see Beth, Trish, Bridgette, and Geoff pass by them.

Dakota: **Follow them.**

Checking back with Hannah and Charlotte and you see they got their bike out of the mud, but the mud's all up in the wheels and Charlotte comes back with a water bottle.

Charlotte: **Alright I got this from a nearby river now we can use this to get the wheels clean and then get to the finish line.**

Hannah: **Alright let's hope that this works because we need to win.**

They clean off the wheels and start to ride the bike all the way to the finish line. You see all three teams and Charlotte and Hannah running straight over the line.

Don: **Alright 4 people left on the Crocs and 5** **on the Squirrels let's hope that you don't lose.**

The scene then goes to Mitchell, Robert, and Courtney Avery all surrounded by a pack of wolves.

Avery **So maybe doing this show wasn't the best idea.**

Mitchell: **Courtney what do we do?**

Courtney: **Why do you think I know how to get out of this?**

Robert: **You fought and beat up three sharks you should be able to handle five wolves. Wolves are like the sharks of the land.**

Courtney: **That makes no sense.**

Robert: **They both have razor sharp teeth the only difference is that sharks are bigger.**

Mitchell: **Can you two stop arguing like a couple and do something?**

Both: **We are not a couple!**

(The wolves get more angry.)

Avery: **Okay everyone just stay quiet and search through their pockets for a way out of this.**

Robert: **I got nothing.**

Courtney: **I have some gum.**

Avery: **I have some string.**

Mitchell: **I have a smoke bomb how did I forget I had this.**

He throws it on the ground and they all run away.

The scene goes to Victoria, Leon, and Sadie all running all over the place.

Victoria: **We are so lost I am so scared right now.**

Leon: **Girl calm down and get over here bug girl has an idea.**

Sadie: **My name is Sadie and I think the way to get back on track is we listen to-** (they begin to hear a humming sound and Lauren Miles and Lindsey Kale arriving in the area.)

Miles: **I think our harmonious humming has sent us on the right path.**

Lauren: **I think so to oh look it's other contestants.**

Lindsey: **Hey have you guys seen Beth Linda and Moira told us they could help us find her?**

Lauren: **My name is Lauren and her name is Miles.**

Kale: **Sorry Lindsey doesn't have the best memory though I'm actually starting to regret following these two.**

Lauren: **Well we're sorry for misleading you.**

Sadie: **You know what you can follow me to the finish line or you can get out of our way I'm out of here. Come on Leon you to Victoria.**

Victoria: **Right behind you.**

The Rest: **Wait for us!**

They all run off and follow Sadie.

The scene changes to the last team update with Chef and Chris.

Chris: **Chef my legs are really starting to hurt can you please pick me up?**

Chef: **You've been host long enough to know that this show is about roughing it so start getting that attitude.**

Chris: **But it's so hard.**

Chef: **You know what if you don't get that attitude you won't become host and do you want to lose because it sounds like you're a loser right now.**

Chris: **No one calls me a loser let's go.**

 **(Chris runs ahead of Chef.)**

The scene goes to Courtney, Avery, Robert, and Mitchell passing over the finish line.

Don: **Three left on each side and it looks like the others are starting to come over the horizon who's team will reach the finish line last.**

Lauren and Miles, Lindsey and Kale, Robert, Leon run over the finish line leaving Victoria and Chef Chris. Before they reach the finish line Victoria trips over a rock and falls giving Chef and Chris some time to run over the finish line.

Don: **And the winners are the Carnivorous Crocodiles. Ravenous Squirrels I'll see you at the elimination ceremony.**

Jasmine: **Wait where are we staying do we have to build our place like in last season?**

Don: **Good question Jasmine winners losers follow me.**

They arrive at a pretty similar looking cabin to what people had in the last seasons.

Don: **People this is Loser Cabin like in previous seasons people will have to stay here in this cabin with no air conditioning, lame food, and possible bug attacks.**

 **Now turn to your right.** (They all do and look at an amazing looking house.) **This is Club Winner filled with dance floor with indoor private showers that supply hot water and the freshest of soap and shampoos. In the dance floor is a karaoke machine and of course a butler service to supply the food you request. Lastly it sports an amazing room filled with beds with the most amazing sheets and a supply of earmuffs to block out anyone who still is partying. Oh and just like in the last seasons boys on one side of the cabin and girls on the other.**

(Everyone looks so stunned by Club Winner and run straight inside.)

Don: **Losers get accommodated with your new home I'll see you at the elimination ceremony tonight.**

 **Later that day at the elimination ceremony.**

Don: **Okay everyone the rules are simple you get a marshmallow and your safe, you don't get one and you get to enjoy my new way of elimination. Because they reached the finish line first Barry and Connie get a marshmallow.**

Barry: **Alright**.

Connie: **Knew I'd do good.**

Don **: Okay the following people are safe from elimination: Leon, Hannah, Drake, Alex, Robert, Diana, Charlotte, Mitchell, Xander, and Sadie.**

 **Mandy your on the chopping block for assaulting your fellow teammates with rocks and Victoria you're on the chopping block because you were clumsy and that cost your team the challenge.**

 **And the person being eliminated today is**

 **Mandy.**

Mandy: **What why it should have been Victoria she lost and hardly anyone saw me try to hit her?**

Diana: **I told everyone, you thought because you tried to hit me I wouldn't tell everyone I'm an acrobat I'm not so easily intimidated.**

Xander: **There's a fine line to being competitive and over competitive you pass by both of those lines.**

Don: **Okay enough talking time to head to the docks.**

 **The scene changes to everyone on docks.**

Don: **Alright this is our new piece of elimination machines The Crossbow of Shame. All you have to do is get in the seat in the bolt and I'll push this button blasting you away to our hotspot called Resort of Losers where you will be staying for duration of the competition and where our finale will also be happening.**

 **Mandy gets inside: Um is this safe?**

Don: **Don't worry our interns tested this out or at least I think they did anyway who cares.**

He pushes the button blasting Mandy away.

 **Don gives a update.**

 **One down and 15 teams and and 14 contestants remaining who will get eliminated next check back here on Total Drama Throwback Island.**


	5. Truth or Humiliation

Don: **Last time on Total Drama our teams ended up going on a crazy ride through the woods some more then others. In the end the Squirrels lost and they voted off psycho rock thrower Mandy. I really enjoyed blasting her off of a crossbow and tonight I'll get to blast someone else off man I love my job.**

The scene starts with everyone in loser cabin exhausted and standing on the porch except Drake and Alex. Heather then passes by them to gloat with a smoothie in her hand looking very happy.

Heather: **Hey losers enjoying the no air conditioning.** She takes a sip from her smoothie. **I know I love both the benefits of winning free delicious food and a perfectly good air conditioner so I'm not a sweaty loser like all of you.** She begins to walk away laughing her head off.

Heather confession: **Do I feel bad about mouthing off the other team? Oh please you know me well enough to know that I don't feel bad at all.**

The scene changes to everyone on the Squirrels team in the mess hall. Leon comes out of the kitchen with some platters with covers over them.

Leon: **Alright everyone I decided to make these to help cheer everyone up for the loss yesterday.**

Diana: **Actually I'm happy we lost I couldn't stand another day with Mandy.**

Xander: **I agree girl was too competitive.**

Leon: **The girl threw rocks at you shouldn't hold that against her my momma always said "you hold a grudge and you'll tear yourself apart." She also said "never think food can't help cheer people up."** He lifts the cover and reveals pancakes. Everyone looks amazed to see them.

Drake: **Even though these look good, I can't stand another night in Loser Cabin we're new to this game and we can't be labeled as the loser team this season.**

Alex: **I agree with him I couldn't stand the no air conditioner so that's why I decided to go swimming.**

Victoria: **That explains where you were, but where were you Drake?**

Drake: **I was in a private place on the island that's all I'll say.**

Leon: **Enough talking eat the food and let's work as a team to find a good strategy to get in Club Winner.**

Hannah confession: **Our team is full of strange people, but hopefully I can make some friends with them. Charlotte already said she was my friend so I'm already having a good day.**

Back at Club Winner you hear Chris complaining and being annoying.

Chris: **This place is terrible there are no pictures of me, there is a short selection on food, (** really there's a huge selection like with a buffet, but it's served like a restaurant.) **and lastly the karaoke selections are awful I actually thought of crying when Bridgette sang last night and not tears of joy.**

Alejandro confession: **Alright I want Chris to get out of here I cannot stand another night with that Diablo, Chef is a different story for some reason he was surprisingly quiet.**

Don on the PA system: **Everyone report to our stage area for your next challenge!**

The scene changes to everyone in the surrounding stands Don is at the mike in the front of the stage.

Don: **Alright everyone as you can see our interns are placing these special looking nodes to your head and to explain why this challenge is a truth challenge. Our teams got in contact with your family and friends and we got some valuable information. So I'm going to ask you questions that you have to answer with complete honesty or-**

Hannah: **Let me guess we'll get shocked.**

Don takes out a button and presses it shocking only Hannah: **Yes you will. Now to finish my explanation the team to answer 10 questions with complete truth is the winner and to guarantee that Crocs you all have to sit in the same chair because the question will concern you both. Another way for a team to win is more then the required people lie so only 5 people can lie on the Squirrels and Six can lie on the Crocs.**

Avery: **Wow this is really cramped.**

Courtney: **Yeah I totally agree.**

Don: **Okay to start this up let's have the Squirrels go first. This first question is for Diana**

Diana: **I can dish anything you throw at me**

Don: **Alright then when you were 8 what did you do in front of your whole gymnastics class and what nickname did it earn for 2 whole years? Remember you have to tell the truth.**

Diana does a sigh and then with a look of defeat she says: **I farted and the nickname was The Wet Jumper. Please don't laugh.**

They try to hold back their laughter but it gets out and after a while they calm down and it stops.

Diana now looking mad says: **Are you all done now?**

Don: **I think so and because of that you got your team a point. Now Crocs this next question is for Izzy and Dave more for Izzy. Izzy did you ever rewatch episodes of Total Drama World Tour? If you did, did you hear Owen's song about you and think about getting back together with him?**

Dave: **Don't worry I can take it.**

Izzy: **To say the absolute truth yes and when I heard that song I got really emotional and I thought of calling him, but something held me back and I think it was worth it because a month after that I met Dave on that survival show and we've been together ever since.**

Dave: **I love you Izzy and I'm glad you didn't call him.**

Beth confession: **Okay they may both be crazy but love can come in many shapes and forms like Brady and me, so in a way I'm glad they both found each other.**

Don: **Now from the Squirrels team this next question is for Alex.**

Alex: **I've got nothing to hide ask away.**

Don: **Alright then Alex when you were twelve you performed in the school talent show how did the performance go?**

Alex: **Simple I was in the middle of signing when some loser in the first few rows started texting on their phone so I stopped mid performance and smacked him across the face four times which is why I was banned from ever performing again at the school.**

Don: **The results say you told the truth so the next question is for Courtney.**

Courtney: **Alright I can take it.**

Don: **Let's see about that, alright Courtney concerning Avery do you have any secrets?**

Courtney looking nervous says: **No I'd never hide anything from her.** She and Avery get electrocuted.

Don: **Liar no point.**

Avery: **Wait Courtney you're hiding something from me what?**

Courtney: **Believe me the secret isn't a bad thing, but I just can't tell you not now maybe some other time.**

Avery: **If it isn't bad I'll believe you.**

Gwen: **Maybe you shouldn't believe her Courtney is the best at backstabbing people.**

Don: **Okay can you all not start a fight I'm trying to do a show here.**

Hall: **Come on Gwen don't let her get under your skin just focus on me okay.**

Gwen sighs: **Thanks Hall you're a good boyfriend.**

Don: **The next question is for Hannah.**

Hannah: **Okay ask it.**

Don: **Hannah you were once in a commercial what was it for?**

Hannah: **How'd you find out about that I had those records sealed?**

Don: **Answering a question with a question you must be very guilty. Now are you going to tell everyone or are you going to take another shock?**

Hannah: **I'll take the shock.** She gets electrocuted and she looks like she's a little stiff now.

Don: **I'm guessing that's what happens when you're shocked twice. Now the next question is for Trey how did you become Ellody's partner?**

Ellody: **I already told you in our audition Mary was a traitor who cared more for her research then our friendship.**

Don: **I didn't ask you the question now Trey answer the question.**

Trey says with a look of hesitation: **I paid Mary to say all those things about her research the truth is, I've been thinking that Elli and I have grown apart so I thought the game could help fix our relationship.**

Ellody: **Is that all true?**

Trey: **I'm sorry Elli**

Ellody: **I forgive you just don't do anything like that again.**

Trey: **I promise.**

(Current points

Squirrels truth: 2

Crocodiles truth: 2

Squirrels lies:1

Crocodile lies: 1)

Don: **Next up is Leon.**

Leon: **Let's get this over with.**

Don: **Alright then Leon how did you get the scar on your leg?**

Leon: **It was my first time handling a knife my momma told me not to touch them until I was older, but I was too eager to learn how to do everything on my own and one thing led to another and I ended up with a injury on my leg it's the reason why I don't ever wear shorts.**

Don: **You told the truth so that means that your team now has three points. Let's hope more Crocs tell the truth.** **This next question is for Heather, what are your parents opinion of Alejandro?**

Heather with a slight nervous tone says: **They adore him they think he's a perfect person for me**. They get electrocuted.

Alejandro: **What how could your parents not like me?**

Heather: **I barely even care what they think why should I care if they don't like who I date, oh and speaking of parents that hate one of us your mother is a complete jerk when she's around me and my feelings toward her are mutual!**

Alejandro: **My mother doesn't like you because she's very picky on who she thinks is worthy of carrying the Burromuerto family name.**

Heather: **If we do get married in the future you are taking my last name because I am not going to be Mrs. Dead Donkey.** They are electrocuted again.

Don: **That's for annoying me now shut up and let me get back to the game. Drake is going to answer the next question.**

Drake: **Hit me dad I can take it and you know I can.**

Don: **I know you can now the question is when you were 11 who broke my Gemmy Award?**

Drake: **Mom broke it she only asked me to take the blame for it because she didn't want you think less of her because she was doing yoga and knocked it over. I swore to her that never bring that up again how did you know I didn't break it?**

Don: **Because she admitted it to me before doing this show so she could have a less guilty conscience. The next question is for Chris how did you become the original host of Total Drama?**

(Current Points

S. Truths: 4 C. Truth: 2

S. Lies: 1 C. Lies: 2)

Chris: **Oh that's simple I bribed everyone except Blainley because I didn't know she was going up for host.**

Ezekiel: **So we could have had a much nicer host if you didn't bribe your competition?**

Chris: **Yup, but if I didn't the ratings would have been terrible who knows maybe someone would have beaten Blainley. Oh and you two might not have become mutants if I wasn't the host you're welcome.**

Every single past cast member is now glaring at Chris angrily.

Don confession: **I loved that I sabotaged Chris to get him out of here hopefully the Crocs will lose and I will be the most handsome face on this whole camp.**

Don: **The Crocs now get the third point. Now on to the Squirrels Sadie this question is for you Sadie when was your first bad experience with bugs?**

Sadie **: If I'm going to name the most embarrassing time that would be the 8th grade science fair I was showcasing the sounds a cricket, but one of the other kids opened the container and the cricket jumped in the judge's nose and that caused him to jump backwards and that ruined two other projects.**

Don **: It says you told the truth that's five points so the Squirrels are halfway into the game until they'll win.**

Heather: **Hello people start telling the truth I am not losing today.**

Candi: **We'd probably have more points if you didn't lie.**

Lightning: **For once I agree with my loser sister.**

Don: **I'm glad you two are so enthusiastic because the next question is for Lightning.**

 **Lightning what is your most embarrassing football moment?**

Lightning: **Can you ask another question?**

Don: **Trying to dodge telling the story, alright Candi if you tell us you're team will get a point.**

Lightning: **Don't you dare tell that story.**

Candi punches him in the nuts and then says: **One day before Lightning was doing a big game he bought a small thing of gas station nachos and when Lightning was sent out into the field let's say that the nachos didn't react well and he pooped his pants.**

Don: **That was the most hilarious thing I've heard.**

Lightning confession: **Man if Candi wasn't my partner I'd try to vote her off for humiliating me on national television.**

Don knocks on the confessional wall and says: **Actually it's on international television everyone in the world is probably trying to find that video online now.** Lightning now looks very mad.

(Squirrels points:5 Crocodiles points:4)

Don: **What drama and humiliating details will be revealed check back here on Total Drama: Throwback Island**


	6. Truth or Humiliation part 2

Don: **And we're back from the break now we asked some pretty personal questions and we're going to continue to do that the Squirrels have 5 points with 1 lie and the Crocs have 4 points and 2 lies let's see who wins the next question is for Vicki.**

Victoria: **Alright then let's just get this over with.**

Don: **Vicki what happened on Valentines Day when you were in 7th grade?**

Victoria: **There was this boy I had a thing for but when I got a card to tell him how I felt I got nervous and, when I get nervous I fell like vomiting and I barfed all over his jacket. Later I felt better because my best friend Hamish came over to me later in the day and we shared this cookie by the lake and just enjoyed the rest of the day with each other.**

Don: **A little to much information, but you told the truth about it so that earns your team a point so that's 6 points for your team one step closer to victory. Now the next question is for Beth and Trish.**

Beth: **Yay I'm totally going to answer truthfully.**

Don: **Trish how did you meet your boyfriend and Beth how did you get them together?**

Beth: **Brady and I go to the same college and Trish was helping me with one my projects and Brady brought his friend and fellow model Kevin.**

Trish: **At first Kevin and I didn't get along we actually hated each other, but with Beth's help we were able to get along and eventually we became something more.**

Heather confession: **Okay so I still don't get why Brady is with Beth, but her equally loser friend also got a model for a boyfriend do models not have any standards.** She then starts to talk more nervously. **Not that Alejandro isn't bad he's gorgeous so why isn't he a model he has the face for it.**

Don: **You told the truth so that gives your team their fifth point you better hope people on the Squirrels team start lying if you want to catch up. The next question is for Mitchell.**

Mitchell: **Let's do this I'm already thinking how truthful I could be.**

Don: **Mitchell what got you into pranks?**

Mitchell: **I was once pranked by some older kids so I thought of getting back at them and I did I made every last one of them pay for making me a fool. Ever since then I've been a pranking genius.**

Don: **Okay a little creepy, but your team has its seventh point. The next question is for Geoff and Bridgette.** The camera focuses on the two of them making out and they get electrocuted. **Stop making out and get your head in the game.**

Beth confession: **I can't have them making out that will cause them to get eliminated again so I'm going to hearby make myself their make out prevention coach.**

Don: **Geoff this question is more about you what did you spend your half of the million from the Ridonculous Race on?**

Geoff: **To tell the truth Bridge and I still haven't spent all the money, but Brody spent most of his money paying off McArthur's bail. What the woman admitted to doing a lot of crimes on international tv she was arrested after the Ridonculous Race you should know that Don.**

Don: **Sadly I do that video is still getting hits on the internet, and you told the truth so your team gets their 6th point. The next question is for Charlotte.**

Charlotte **: Alright ask the question.**

Don: **Charlotte what made you go from a cosmetologist to a cop in training?**

Charlotte: **Give me the shock.**

Don: **So you're just giving up not even giving it a second you're just giving up. You realize that by doing this that could give the Crocs a chance to even out the score.**

Charlotte: **Sorry, but I refuse to disclose that information.** She gets electrocuted.

Don: **You're choice which leaves the Crocs a chance to even it out so the next question is for Gwen and Hall. Gwen after the casting team gave you that off camera rescue when you and Scott went off the side of Niagara Falls what happened after that?**

Gwen **: Well after I was brought up back to the top and had a chance to relax and be less freaked out Hall was there waiting for me.**

Hall **: After that I finally told her how I felt and it kinda sucked that she had to be brought back to the island, but after she came home we couldn't have been closer.**

Gwen: **I could have been without the whole Owen fart ballon thing Chris.**

Chris: **Hey you were bound by your contract so I regret nothing.**

Don: **You told the truth so that evens out the score to 7-7 the next question is for Robert.**

Robert: **Let's get this over with I don't need to be more humiliated because of this show.**

Don: **Robert why did you become a med. student?**

Robert: **Well I guess if I have to be truthful I wanted to do a job that helped people make a difference so that if someone is injured I can at least make them happy enough to feel good.**

Don: **Alright then that was true so that gets your team the eighth point. The next question is for Leshawna and Jasmine.**

 **Jasmine what do you and your friends all think of Leshawna's dancing?**

Leshawna: **Everyone loves my dancing that's why I got my nickname Le-shakin'-it.** (I don't know if that's how you spell it, but she only mentioned that nickname once in Action.)

Don: **Jasmine is this true?**

Jasmine: **It isn't we only have you that nickname to make you feel good girl, but the truth is you're an awful dancer. Sorry girl we only lied to make you feel happy.**

Leshawna confession: **What me an awful dancer that can't be true,** (She now sounds a little more depressed.) **but it seems as if it's true.**

Don: **You told the truth so the score is still even so let's see if it stays that way the next question is for Grey.**

Grey: **I was waiting for this come on man hit me.**

Don: **Grey what happened when you're parents took you on your first hiking trip?**

Grey: **I was afraid of how high we were up and I started crying my parents help me and I just focused on their voices I felt so good after we reached the top the view was amazing and I felt at peace up there.**

Don: **You told the truth and some nice stuff so that's the 9th point for your team which brings us to the next people on the Crocs team Sierra and Cody. Sierra how many times did you view Cody's audition tape ever since you met him?**

Cody: **My audition tape is only 30 seconds long and I didn't even finish it because my camera cut out for some reason how many times could you have seen it?**

Sierra **: Cody if I answered truthfully would that go against our deal?**

Cody: **If it helps us win then say it.**

Sierra: **I've viewed Cody's audition tape 1,384 times. I would have watched it more on All Stars, but because of Mike or should I say Mal broke my phone and I kept fawning over Cameron.**

Cody: (sounding angry) **Do not say that name do not say his name!**

Cody confession: **Am I sounding jealous I can't be jealous it's Sierra do I like Sierra?**

Sierra confession: **Why is Cody sound so mad he always gets like that when I mention Cameron is he jealous why would he be jealous?**

Don: Angry outburst aside you told the truth so now we're having both teams tied at 9 points. Now it's time to give the possible last question and probably the winning point this question is for Connie.

Connie: (she sings her mantra) **Breath in breath out (** she then does that and then puts on a confident face) **Alright then bring it on.**

Don: **Alright I'm not sure why you did that, but I'm just going to ask the question. Connie how were able to make your nickname into a cool stage name?**

Connie: **Well like I said in my audition tape I broke my leg and afterwards I devoted myself to be an amazing skater. I entered into a local competition and I always thought my dad was instrumental in that win because he and I love music and he always told me "If you feel nervous let the music make you feel alive and strong."**

Don: **Well that was longer then expected, but you told the truth so that gets the 10th and finale point the Squirrels win so that means Crocs I'll see you at the elimination ceremony, Squirrels enjoy Club Winner.**

 **The Squirrels all start cheering and run off.**

 **The scene changes to everyone at the elimination bonfire.**

Don: **Now to explain the rules of the elimination ceremony concerning teams they're pretty much the same as the original rules however because sometimes teams may not agree on who to vote for so all 30 of you have a separate vote. Now step into the confessional and cast you're vote.**

Leshawna vote: **This for using me and playing with my emotions and dating Heather.**

Ezekiel vote: **My life was ruined because of you my saliva is acid luckily the scientists were able to dumb it down to being acidic when I hock a loogie or throw up. Still my life is crazy now.**

Gwen vote: **Traitor you deserve this vote. Avery doesn't really deserve it, but she's Courtney's teammate so it's sort of an included deal.**

Don: **Alright the votes have been cast and counted the people with the fewest votes were one vote for Courtney and Avery** (Courtney and Avery have a small shocked look) **one vote for Gwen and Hall** (they have the same look) **the rest of you take a marsmallow except Heather Alejandro and Chris Chef.**

Heather: **What we had a section of the majority vote.**

Alejandro: **You will all pay for this if we're not eliminated.**

Chris: **Well I don't deserve this I've been a star player.**

Don: (He blows a horn) **Can you stop I need to eliminate one of you?**

Heather: **Alright then hurry it up then.**

Don: **I really wish I still had those electrodes on you. The people getting eliminated today is**

 **Chris and Chef.**

The scene goes to the docks with Chris in the Crossbow.

Chris: **Alright Chef get in.**

Don: **Sorry Chris, but that isn't happening. Chef please explain to him.**

Chef: **Sorry man I need a paycheck no offense.**

Chris: **What I thought we were friends.**

Chef: **Sorry man, I need this job.**

Chris: **Fine I'll just try to forget your betrayal at the Resort.**

Don: **Sorry, but you're not going there to ensure complete humiliation I'm having you sent some where else.**

Chris: **Wait what-** he gets launched away and with a flat screen TV showing Chris screaming when his bolt goes down and he falls out of it and lands on The Flush of Shame directly on the ladle on his nuts and then falls on his face on the bowl and then goes down the drain or whatever it's connected to.

Everyone starts to laugh at that.

Don: **I am so posting that video. Now what are you all doing just standing here go sleep in the loser cabin we've designated to your team boys and girls sleep in separate cabins.**

Leshawna **: Great just great I have share a bunk with Heather.**

Heather **: The feeling is mutual.**

The scene changes to Don giving a final announcement **: What will happen next time will Dani be exposed who will be eliminated next time come and check back next time on Total Drama: Throwback Island.**

You see flashback to the voting confessional to see Dani screaming angrily she has a picture of Gwen and Hall: **Gwen I will destroy Gwen Gwen Gwen!**


	7. Total Strategies

This chapter is some stuff in their social life before the challenges hope you enjoy.

Don: **Last time on Total Drama we had a game of Truth or Humiliation, but in the end the Crocs lost and with great happiness I eliminated Chris McLean and sent him on a very hard trip. Who will get eliminated today I don't really care just that I get to blast someone away.**

The scene focuses on to Club Winner with Xander and Diana at the juice bar.

Diana: **Hey Xander what are you doing alone over here?**

Xander: **Oh hey Diana I'm just a little shy and as an athlete it's pretty weird in my book to tell you the truth I have only three friends and only one of them is on the basketball team with me.**

Diana: **I don't think it's weird I don't have any friends the only human interaction I have is with my personal trainer and my parents. It's one of the reasons I came here that and the million, but mostly the meet other people thing.** She puts her hand on Xander's and Xander does a small blush.

Xander: **Maybe we could be friends.**

Diana: **Really yes I'd love to be your friend.** (she pulls him into a big bear hug)

Xander: **Diana ... I can't breathe**. (She let's go of him.)

Diana: **Sorry when I'm happy that brings out my strength.**

Xander: **It's alright you're not the first person I've met with strength like that. Do you want some juice?**

Diana: **I love raspberry (** the intern hands her a raspberry juice.) **wow handy.**

The scene goes to the roof with Victoria having her sketchbook out and she's sketching something when Izzy and Dave come out of nowhere startling her.

Vicki: **Ah where did you come from?**

Dave: **The trees.**

Izzy has her sketchbook and is looking through it. When Vicki goes over to her and takes it.

Izzy: **Whoa what's the big deal I was just looking through your book?**

Vicki: **That's the point this is my private book and it was a gift I don't want anyone touching it.**

Vicki: **What are you even doing here?**

Dave: **We could ask you the same question.**

Vicki: **Well just look at the view you can see so much from this one spot the docks, the beach, and even the mess hall. Wait shouldn't you guys be there?**

Izzy: **Yeah we are, but we were thinking why eat Chef's food when we could find our own and we were doing that when we saw you and we thought oh she looks lonely.**

Dave: **So we decided to talk with you.**

Vicki: **Okay I guess it wouldn't kill me.**

The scene goes to in front of the mess hall with Beth Trish talking with Bridgette Geoff.

Bridgette: **So wait you want to be our what?**

Beth: **Well not just me Trish agreed that with both of our help we could be useful make out prevention coaches.**

Trish: **We won't ask for money, but we just think that is our best choice of action you guys make out too much and that throws off the whole team and could cost us another challenge.**

Geoff **: I guess it's worth a shot it may help us stay in the game longer.**

Bridgette: **Alright then we'll give you guys a shot.**

Beth Trish: **You won't regret this.**

The scene goes into the mess hall with Trent, Dani, Hall, and Gwen sitting together. They all are laughing.

Trent: **That's when I thought the date was over-**

Dani: **But then I ask one of the bust boys for something to clean off Trent's face and I couldn't just help chuckling at the whipped cream in his hair.**

Gwen: **Wow Trent I thought it was going to be awkward between us, but I guess not.**

Trent: **Yeah it's great, but now that I've told you about our first date tell us about your first date.**

Gwen: **I think it would be best if Hall told the story.**

Hall: **Okay so Gwen and I went to the county fair and let me tell you it was awful that is until later in the day we both had bird poo in our hair, but then the rain happened and we ran under one of the tents and we looked into our eyes with our soaked hair and we just stood there looking at each other.**

Trent: **Maybe we could double date when this shows over.**

Hall: **That sounds nice, but I'm running out of food do you think Chef does second helpings?**

Trent: **You actually like this stuff, that is weird but I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask Dani I'm going up to go get some of whatever kind of drink this is.**

They both leave.

Gwen: **Double dating actually does sound like a good thing what do you think?**

Dani: **What I think I think it's stupid just as I think of us being friends is stupid.**

Gwen: **Woah where's this coming from?**

Dani: **It's coming from someone who hates you Gwen because you broke Trent's heart**

 **I'm not going to let you take him from me.**

Gwen **: What are you talking about I'm over Trent I have a new boyfriend.**

Dani **: Once a boyfriend kisser always a boyfriend kisser. I won't be satisfied until you go down. Before you go telling Trent about this little conversation he thinks I'm a sweet an innocent girl, he has for six months and if you tell him he'll just think you're being jealous.**

Gwen: **I'm going to take you down.**

Dani: **Really because if you take me down you'll also take down Trent.**

Gwen: **You really thought of everything.**

Dani: **Never underestimate a British girl.**

Lastly it focuses on Ezekiel and Dakota.

Ezekiel: **Alright we may not have been eliminated first, but we are known for being eliminated early so this season we need to up our game so maybe we should make an alliance with some of the other teams.**

Dakota: **Okay do you have anyone in mind?**

Ezekiel: **Thinking off the top of my head how about Gwen she's done pretty well?**

Dakota: **Maybe not her on my first day of being a mutant Chris buried Gwen and Sam underground when we got to them I threw Gwen like she was trash.**

Zeke: **Look calm down you may be able to make things up with her maybe she forgot you haven't even talked to her yet.**

Dakota: **Okay I guess I could try and make things right okay who else should we pick? I was actually thinking maybe Ellody and Trey they are geniuses.**

Ezekiel: **Yeah I guess we could talk to them and we should pick two more people so how about Lightning and Candi?**

Dakota: **Why them they always are fighting they're even fighting right now?**

Ezekiel: **Lightning is an athlete he won the million in his first season and his sister she seems to have a killer punch with how she always is hurting him.**

Dakota: **Alright after today's challenge we'll talk to all of them and hopefully they'll join our alliance.**


	8. Explosive Pole Vaulting

You hear Don's voice on the intercom: **All contestants report to the beach for the next challenge.**

The scene changes to a everyone on the beach and strangely Lindsey and Kale are wearing their bathing suits. Don questions them on this.

Don: **Why are you two wearing your bathing suits?**

Lindsey: **You said we were going to the beach.**

Kale: **So we decided to show off our designer swim suits.**

Don: **Well I'm sorry, but there is no swimming on this challenge. Now listen up as I explain the objective of today's challenge. Today teams will be doing a special obstacle course consisting of two challenges all spread throughout the island. The first one is here on the beach where it may seem easy, but we've left a couple surprises in the sand. Here on the beach you'll have to do pole vaulting. Two people can team up for one of the eight pole vaulting mattresses after that is done proceed to the next part of the challenge.**

Dani: **That isn't fair the Squirrels team has less people then us they have an advantage.**

Don: **I hate it when people complain so I won't finish my announcement that only 6 people can team up from the Squirrels, but because of Dani I'll allow them all to team up.**

Everyone from the Crocs team: **Thanks Dani!**

Dani confession: **Ugh!** She punches the wall of the confessional. **How am I supposed to destroy Gwen if my team is held back by the small opposing team!?**

Don: **There are only eight mattress so people will have to take turns then when done receive an instruction card from one of our interns. I'll see you at the next challenge.** Interns pick Don up and bring him to the next challenge.

Drake stands up and gives instructions: **Alright there are 14 of us so two each team up for each pole vaulting area so this will be the order for people we go to the most physically fit to the weak links. Connie and Barry you two are together, then Charlotte and Xander you two are next, Alex you and I are third, then after us we'll have Grey and Diana go together.**

 **The rest of you pick your teammate**.

Victoria: **Why should we follow your plan?**

Drake: **Because when I make a plan, I plan well the rest of you are least in lacking with athletic skill so try to make that weakness into strengths!**

Drake confession: **I know I may come off threatening, but it's all in good intention I'm a good motivater.**

Victoria confession: **I'm not scared of Drake, but he is a bit a wild card in my opinion.**

Drake: **Alright then get your poles ready and let's get in Club Winner.**

Trish stands up: **They've already come up with a plan and because of Dani we have be quick with this so Heather and Alejandro get over there, Leshawna and Jasmine join up next to them, Candi and Lightning get ready, and then next up is Ezekiel and Dakota now get over there and let's not lose today!**

Trish confession: **I'm very direct I may have sounded nervous in my audition because I'm not a social girl, but I get so competitive that it brings out my inner flare it's because of that, that I'm going to become a director and nobody will interfere with that dream!**

They all prepare to use their pole vaulting stick and when they all stick it in the ground a sand explosion goes off Diana and Grey, Alex and Drake, Alejandro and Heather, and lastly Jasmine and Leshawna. The rest of them make it over the pole and go over to the intern and get the card and run off.

Don on the P.A. System: **Oh and forgot to say this get blasted by one of our surprises and you'll have to go to the end of the line to wait for the others to go before you.**

Victoria looks very smug. Drake: **Don't!** Everyone else is laughing at Heather Alejandro now covered in sand.

Gwen Hall, Lindsey Kale, Beth Trish, Dani Trent go over to the area. Hannah Mitchell , Sadie Robert, Victoria Leon all team up and then Drake Alex get behind them. ( They're already going back up because they don't have as many people as the other team.) They all put their pole vaulting poles into the ground an explosion of sand goes all over Victoria Leon and Sadie Robert while an explosion of crabs goes all over Lindsey Kale and Trent Dani. They run around screaming while the others jump successfully running over to the intern and going off to the next challenge not before Drake smiles when he sees Victoria in the water trying to clean out her hair. Gwen is also smiling seeing Dani pull a crab off her butt. Izzy Dave, Courtney Avery, Ellody Trey, and Lauren Miles go up, while Diana Grey go back up as does Victoria Leon and Sadie Robert.

Lauren Miles: **Mother Earth guide our hands.** They successfully jump over. Both of them: **Thank you Mother Earth.**

Izzy Dave: **Jumping time.** They put their pole in the ground and even though an explosion goes of it doesn't touch them they jump over and with the "Vegans" (I use air quotes because of what happened in Iceland) they go over to the intern. Courtney Avery make it over as well.

Ellody: **I've tested the ground in front of the mattress and I believe I've found the right spot to strike.** Trey: **Alright I trust you Elli now what spot have you found?**

Ellody: **Right there** (she points to a spot on the ground. They both then place the pole in the ground and nothing goes off and they land safely on the other side.) Ellody: **See I told you I wasn't wrong.** She smiles at Trey.

Trey confession: **Wow that smile is the only thing I can think about now it's enchanting.** ( He sounds more nervous now) **I mean her smile is cute no not cute nice.** (He does an annoyed grunt and facepalms himself. )

Diana Grey puts the pole in the ground and they get blasted by another sand explosion. Both: **Are you kidding me?!** They go to the back of the line.

Sadie Robert try again and they both do a small cringe before they put their pole in and nothing happens they then proceed with the jump and make it over.

They both high five and then go over to the intern.

Robert confession: **Sadie is suprisingly good company and that's in my opinion which most people barely make it on that scale. Now that I think about it maybe I shouldn't have this scale I haven't got a girlfriend in at least three years. Great I just admitted that on international television.**

Victoria Leon just run through it with out thinking and put the pole in the ground and jump over the line screaming their heads off and are still screaming for a few seconds before they realize they're actually on the other side. Leon: **We did it I can't believe it I've never done anything like that before.** Victoria: **Neither have I come on let's get to the next challenge.**

Sierra Cody, Heather Alejandro, Leshawna Jasmine, Lindsey Kale, and Geoff Bridgette go back to the pole.

Heather: **Hurry it up Alejandro we need this win and there's only one more of those losers over here.**

Alejandro: **This a two person job so grab on let's hope that our team doesn't lose.** They plant their pole on the ground and jump over.

Heather: **You could have done that quicker.** Alejandro: **Or maybe you could have gotten off you're butt and helped me, but no you can't because of you're precious manicure.**

Heather: **My nails are a treasure you should be proud that you get to date someone like me who is way better then any girl you probably ever dated.**

Alejandro: **Maybe or I know someone with nails way better then you, now let's stop arguing and get to the next challenge I want to get into Club Winner.**

Heather: **Whatever.** They both leave.

Sierra Cody go next. Sierra: **For Cody I mean for the team.**

Sierra confession: **I am glad I fixed that if wouldn't have I may have violated our deal.**

Cody confession: **Why do I feel bad that Sierra felt that she needed to correct herself I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I love Sierra. Did I just say that, I did I got to find a way to tell her how I feel. My first move is getting rid of our deal.** They jump over and get the card from the intern.

Leshawna: **I am not losing to Heather and her stupid boyfriend let's do this girl.**

Jasmine: **Right behind you girl let's beat that pretty boy and that witch.** They jump over and knock over the intern while taking a card from him.

Geoff: **Time to prove that we're a star team Bridge.** Bridgette: **Let's do it baby.** They jump over and make it.

Lindsey: **They all made it over safely they must have activated all the traps before let's go.** Kale: **Right behind you**. They place their pole in the ground and an explosion of both sand and hermit crabs explode on them. Both: **Why us why?**

Diana Grey look at them with looks of pity. Diana: **Ouch that must hurt especially since they're wearing bathing suits.** Grey **: Yeah that is kinda sad should we help them?** Diana: **Maybe we should it is a nice thing to do.**

The scene changes to all four of them arriving at the next challenge area. Don approaches them and explains what the objective of the challenge is.

Don: **Now that you've arrived I'll explain the challenge to you. In this second challenge one member of your team must wait by the finish line while the other must zip line from the top without falling in the water if you do fall in our interns will get you and bring you back to the top to try again. From there you'll have to reach the finish line where you'll meet up with you're partner the first team to have all their members reach the finish line wins. Now go I want to get back to my crib so I can relax in my hot tub.**

Don gives an update: **Who will reach the finish line will it be the Squirrels or the Crocodiles check back here next time on Total Drama: Throwback Island.**


	9. The Zip Line

The story opens up to see Bridgette, Kale, Grey, and a soaked Heather, and Candi, Robert are all equally soaked.

Their other partners Geoff, Lindsey, Diana, Alejandro, Lightning, and Sadie all have megaphones guiding their partners.

Heather still looking as angry as usual is arguing or more likely she's screaming at him while he responds in his calm voice: **I'm going again don't distract with that stupid megaphone again I don't need to be more wet then I already am!**

Alejandro: **You are right I am sorry now please try again I won't try to distract you.**

Just as Heather starts to go down a megaphone's horn goes off and she falls into the water just as she pulls her head out of the water with an angry scowl she aims it straight at Alejandro.

Alejandro: **Heather please don't scowl it causes wrinkles.**

Heather: **You are so dead when I get there!**

Robert goes next and Sadie talks on her megaphone: **Robert don't worry you can do this just get on and hold on tight.**

Robert: **That's what you said the last two times and I still fell in.**

Sadie: **Just get on I want to get into Club Winner.**

Robert: **Fine I'm basically the Noah of this season, but let's do this.**

He gets on and finally lands on the other side. Robert: **Finally.** He runs over the finish line.

Kale goes up next but just as he's about to go over Candi rams him and grabs onto the zip line. Candi: **Sorry, but I'm going up first.** Kale: **I'm afraid not you see I touched it first and I'm more famous then you so move out of the way puff princess.** ( he called that because she hair has been put in puffs)

Candi: **Excuse me, but I don't think you know who I am?**

Kale: **Yeah you're the girl who does nothing while her father former NFL star and brother now became football player and even your mom is a fashion designer and you do nothing.**

Candi (she grabs him by the caller) : **Take that back!**

As their arguing Bridgette gets on and successfully gets over and gets past the finish line. Geoff: **Alright Bridge you did awesome babe.** He pulls her into a hug and just as they're about to make out Beth and Trish comes out of nowhere and push them apart.

Beth: **That's going to happen whenever you guys try to make out with each other.**

Trish: **So just know we'll be watching you two trying to keep you apart. Now come on let's go wait for the others to finish.**

They leave and we go back to the other side with Kale and Candi still arguing Heather has now been brought back up with her clothes still wet. Grey jumps on the zip line.

Diana: **You're doing great Grey just a little bit further and we win.**

Grey: **Doing the best I can I'm almost over just watch out cause here I come.** He lands safely on the other side and gets over the finish line winning the competition for his team.

Don does his finishing signal on the intercom: **The Squirrels win so the Crocs will be sending someone to Resort of the Losers and will be sleeping in Loser Cabin. I'll see you at the elimination ceremony.**

The scene changes to everyone back at the bonfire with Alejandro rubbing his arm.(Heather hit him hard on his arm after what he did.)

Don: **Now just remember get a marshmallow and you're safe don't get one and the Crossbow of Shame awaits. Now get to the voting confessional.**

Trish: **I'm voting for you because of your big mouth.**

Hall: **You deserve this vote I mean how hard is it to pole vault.**

Candi: **No one gets in my face I'm voting for your sorry butt I am so more famous then him.**

Geoff: **I really cared about Bridgette most of the challenge, but I really have to say that girl Candi is one angry chick sorry, but you got my vote.**

Jasmine: **Man even my cousin isn't as loud as Candi and she's one of the loudest people in my whole family, plus Lightning is really getting on my nerves how can you have that big of an ego.**

 **The following teams are safe from elimination. Courtney and Avery, Geoff and Bridgette, Beth and Trish, Gwen and Hall, Leshawna and Jasmine, Dakota and Ezekiel, Ellody and Trey, Sierra and Cody, Izzy and Dave, Lauren and Miles, Alejandro and Heather.**

 **For the first time in Total Drama history there is a three person majority vote.**

 **Lindsey and Kale you're on the chopping block because of the bathing suits and that you'd rather argue with your own teammate instead of doing the challenge.**

 **Trent and Dani you're on the chopping block because of Dani's complaining which most likely cost your team the win.**

 **Lightning and Candi you're also on the chopping block for arguing with you're teammate.**

 **Now I'll tell the amount votes against you**

 **There was 1 vote against Gwen and Hall. Trent and Dani you have the shortest amount of the majority vote with 7 votes against you.** He tosses them a marshmallow.

 **Now the people with the greatest amount of votes are**

 **Lindsey and Kale with 11 votes against you.** He throws two last marshmallows at Lightning and Candi.

Lindsey: **Aw why did we get the most votes?**

Heather: **Blame Kale he cost us the challenge.**

Heather confession: **Of course I voted for Lindsey she's the weakest link on the team, plus I can't vote for Alejandro.**

Lindsey: **Beth you didn't vote for me did you?**

Beth: **Of course not Lindsey we're besties I'd never do that to you.**

Flashback to when Beth votes: **I'm sorry, but bathing suits really and since when did Kale start thinking he was the best thing on Earth, the only other person who thinks like that is Heather and I hate her. Lindsey if you're seeing this please forgive me I still want to be your friend though I may want to spend less time with Kale.**

Flashback over.

Don: **Lindsey and Kale please follow me to docks so that you could be launched away.**

The scene goes to the docks with Lindsey and Kale inside the crossbow bolt.

Lindsey: **Bye everyone.**

Kale: **We may be eliminated, but we get to go to a Resort.**

Lindsey: **Yay I wanna get a massage.**

Don clicks the button launching them away from the Island.

Don gives an update: **So we say goodbye to the not so smart models. Will Lindsey ever find out about Beth betraying her?**

Beth: **Hey!**

Don: **Will Ezekiel and Dakota's sorry excuse for an alliance even get started.**

Both of them: **Hey!**

Don: **Will my update keep getting interrupted it better not, but I'll see you next time on Total Drama Throwback Island.**


	10. Hide & Seek Part 1

Don: **Last time on Total Drama teams had to pole vault to get to the end after that they'd have to zip line to the other side. In the end The Squirrels won again leaving the Crocodiles to boot off sand explosion magnets Lindsey and Kale. Who will get eliminated this time check it here on Total Drama Throwback Island.**

The opening scene is with Ezekiel, Dakota, Lightning, Candi, Gwen, Hall, and lastly Ellody and Trey all in the mess hall.

Ezekiel **: So that's why I think we should try to be an alliance we're some of the strongest people on the island.**

Lightning **: Lightning don't need no alliance so I say sha-bye and good riddance.** Lightning leaves the table.

Candi: **Look I actually think this will be a good idea I'll go try to get the pinhead on board.** She punches her fists together and leaves.

Ellody **: Well I think this may be a good idea Trey what is your opinion?** She smiles at him.

Trey becomes a little nervous because of that smile **: Yeah seems like a good idea look I'm not really hungry I gotta go somewhere else.**

Ellody **: That was weird I'm going to see why he left Trey can never go without eating it doesn't do well for him. I'll be back but I'm pretty sure we're both in.** She leaves with a tray.

Hall **: So Gwen do you think this is a good idea?** He looks at Gwen and she's looking and Dani being distracted by her talking and laughing with Trent. Hall snaps her out of it. Hall: **Gwen hello are you okay?**

Gwen **: Yeah I'm fine just distracted I think someone has it out for us you heard Don at the elimination ceremony one person voted for us for the last two challenges.**

Gwen confession: **I can't tell them the truth if I really do join this alliance I have to be sure they don't do anything crazy and with Lightning's big mouth he may just blurt it out to the next person he sees.**

Ezekiel: **Well maybe we could help you we may be mutants, but we're still people and we want to be friends with you guys.**

Hall: **Yeah don't get paranoid you're not someone who gets enemies for long.** He ruffles her hair.

Gwen: **What have I told you about ruffling my hair now it's your turn.**

Hall: **Come and get me then.** They run off leaving Dakota and Ezekiel alone.

Ezekiel: **You should follow Gwen try apologizing she didn't even look angry and people that are angry would have most likely not sat by you.**

Dakota: **Okay I'll try to talk to her you'll be okay here.**

Ezekiel: **Actually I'm headed back to my bunk in the cabin hopefully I'll see Lightning and Candi on the way.** They both leave.

The scene goes to Club Winner with Alex in her room next to her bed with her bass in her hand and she's writing down stuff on paper and singing.

Alex: **Here I am alone in this world, where do I belong? Who am I to you? Why did you change?**

Diana **: Wow that was good, but also depressing.**

Alex **: That's my image it's not called punk music for nothing.**

Diana **: Who's it about?**

Alex **: Sorry, but I never tell anyone who I write my songs about. They always feel like something that makes me happy.**

Diana **: I wish I had something like that.**

Alex **: Don't you have gymnastics or whatever it is you do?**

Diana: **I'm an acrobat so yeah, but I never got to branch out. I never got to be a normal girl. You know going to high school, parties, or dating. I've always been the home school girl acrobat. I was actually really relieved to get called in to doing the show, here maybe I could finally branch out and get a taste of normal girl.**

Alex **: Wow and I thought my life was depressing. I think we should go see the others maybe some karaoke will help us feel better.**

Diana **: Yeah I do like singing so let's go see if we can blow this place up with a killer duet.**

Alex **: Finally a girl I can get along with.**

They both leave and the scene goes to showers and you hear someone scream.

In the shower area in front of the mirror you see Heather with her clothes on and a towel covering her head and she looks freaked out. Avery, Courtney, Lauren, Miles, and Leshawna come inside.

Avery: **Heather what's wrong why did you scream?**

Heather: **Which one of you did it?**

Courtney: **We don't know what it is, I only came here because Avery said it would be nice and I'm trying to be nicer.**

Heather: **I'm talking about this.** She take the towel off her head to reveal her hair is Indigo.

Miles: **You dyed your hair it's pretty with its bright color.**

Lauren: **It makes your aura radiant.**

Heather **: What are you talking about it's hideous I hate indigo whoever did this is going to pay.**

Leshawna **: Not before the people of the internet see this.** Leshawna gets her phone out and takes a picture of Heather. (Don let's them have their phones except only Club Winner has Wi-Fi.)

Heather: **Leshawna delete that picture now.**

Leshawna: **Your gonna have to come and delete it yourself because if I get in the vicinity of Club Winner instant post.**

Leshawna runs off and Heather goes after her.

Flashback to morning with Drake and Mitchell talking.

Drake: **So Mitchell do you have anything in mind for getting back at Heather I heard what she did when the team was in Loser Cabin and I'd like to pay her back for doing that.**

Mitchell: **Sure dude name your poison. I got pranks that hurt and pranks that humiliate.**

Drake: **I'm thinking humiliation.**

Mitchell: **Then I suggest this. He takes a purple bottle out of his pocket. Replace Heather's shampoo with this and she'll get a funny surprise.**

Drake: **How much do I owe you?**

Mitchell: **Free of charge I don't like when people mess with my team either.**

Flashback over.

The scene goes back to see Hall and Gwen on the loser cabin porch and Gwen has Hall in a headlock.

Gwen: **Come on you know we can't stay like this all day**.

Hall: **Never even when the challenge starts I won't say it.**

Gwen: **I'll just use my secret weapon against you.** She starts ticking him and they both fall to the ground.

Hall: **Alright I give uncle just stop tickling me.**

Gwen: **Thought so.** They get up and she ruffles his hair.

Hall: **I love you.**

Gwen: **I love you too.** They kiss.

Hall: **I've got to get inside and go fix my hair.**

Dakota approaches Gwen: **Gwen can we talk?**

Gwen: **Oh sure Dakota are you okay you look bummed out?**

Dakota goes down on her knees: **Please Gwen forgive me please I'm really sorry.**

Gwen: **Woah Dakota why are you apologizing you did nothing wrong to me?**

Dakota: **You really don't remember me I was the monster that threw you on Revenge of the Island.**

Gwen: **Dakota I was mad at first, but after I saw the episode I know you did it for Sam because you love him. I know I'd probably do the same if Hall was in danger. Plus you kinda saved me, because Sam was farting a lot and I'm still not good with being buried alive so I'm surprised I didn't suffocate.**

Dakota: **So you aren't mad?**

Gwen: **No, I'm not mad. Oh and we forgot to really say yes to your alliance invite. We'd love to join.**

Dakota: **That's great I'll go tell Zeke that you said yes.**

Dakota confession: **Yes not only did Gwen forgive me, but we officially have an alliance. I just have to hope it's a good alliance.**

Don on the PA: **Every come to the docks so can give you the details of your next challenge. Don't put on your bathing suits this isn't a swimming challenge.**

The scene changes to everyone at the docks and Don starts to explain the challenge.

Don: **Now that you're all here now let's get on with the challenge you see the definition of Throwback is basically a revision of something from a previous time. So we're going to do our first Throwback challenge. Interns!** He claps his hands and the interns come with a wheel with symbols of the previous season on their corners and the interns place it on the docs and because of exhaustion they fall unconscious on the ground.

 **Don: Squirrels since you won last time one of you may turn the wheel.**

Diana **: I'll do it.** She spins the wheel and it lands on The Total Drama Island symbol.

Don takes out a slip of paper and reads it out loud.: **Today's Throwback challenge shall be a revision of the Hide Seek challenge.**

(I forgot the episode's name.) Chef appears out of nowhere with two muscular interns all three of them have a extreme water gun.

Don: **Now to make this challenge different Chef will be accompanied by Chef's Commandos two men that he's trained in both culinary skills and combat skills. All three of them have water guns that much like the last one could hurt you badly. Now onto the next piece of information half of you will be put into the water we called in some extra support who will make being down there a lot like a nightmare.** He claps his hands again and Fang jumps out from the water.

Ezekiel goes over to Fang: **Hey bud it's been awhile.** They both fist bump. Everyone looks slightly scared of Fang

Ezekiel: **It's cool guys Fang's a good friend of mine.**

Don: **Which is why you and Dakota are not allowed to go in the water.**

Ezekiel: **Fine I'll see you later dude.** They fist bump again and Fang goes back in the water.

Don: **To make it even more interesting we'll be separating everyone into two groups and not by teams. So when I call your name you'll be in group one: Hannah, Leon, Alex, Diana, Grey, Robert, Sadie. Izzy and Dave, Lauren and Miles, Trent and Dani, Courtney and Avery, Ellody and Trey, and lastly we have Sierra and Cody.**

 **That means the rest of you are in group two: Charlotte, Mitchell, Victoria, Drake, Connie, Barry, Xander, Leshawna and Jasmine, Ezekiel and Dakota, Gwen and Hall, Beth and Trish, Heather and Alejandro, Lightning and Candi, and lastly we have Geoff and Bridgette.**

 **The people in group one will be going underwater and when you all come back with your bathing suits the interns will place scuba gear on you and I'll explain the details of that challenge. If you're in group two you're above ground and Chef and his commandos will immediately hunt you all down until there is one person left. The team that wins both of the challenges wins the game and before you ask if the teams end up in a tie there will be a short tiebreaker challenge. The person who wins either one of the challenges for their teams gains immunity. Now** (Don honks the horn on his megaphone) **get going!**


	11. Water Drama (Title needs a little work)

Group A (Underwater group): **Hannah, Leon, Diana, Alex, Robert, Sadie, Grey, Izzy and Dave, Lauren and Miles, Trent and Dani, Courtney and Avery, Ellody and Trey, and lastly Sierra and Cody.**

Group B (Above ground group): **Charlotte, Mitchell, Victoria, Drake, Connie, Barry, Xander, Leshawna and Jasmine, Ezekiel and Dakota, Gwen and Hall, Beth and Trish, Heather and Alejandro, Lightning and Candi, and lastly Geoff and Bridgette.**

Don explains the underwater challenge: **Now** **that since you all have returned with your bathing suits-**

Courtney: **Even though you originally told us we didn't need them.**

Don: **Courtney don't complain you don't want to pull a Dani.**

Dani: **Excuse me.**

Don: **You are excused now all of you shush so I can explain this challenge. Now the wheel was spun and half of each of your teams are now in the woods running from Chef and his commandos. While the other half meaning all of you have another challenge to do as you may already know. Here in this challenge all of you must go underwater and the bottom there are flags with your faces on them that are currently being guarded by Fang and his fellow shark friends. You must retrieve them and then return to the surface and the first people arrive at the finish line will gain immunity if you're team loses. Concerning the underwater challenge the teammates who arrive on the surface with all their flags will win this challenge. So to put in easier to understand terms if all the Squirrels return with their flags they win this challenge and the same thing goes for the Crocs if they get all their flags they win this challenge. Then to get the final results for who wins the last person standing in the Hide Go Seek challenge wins immunity and if they're in the same team as the team that won this challenge well then we have our winners, but should the winner be from a different team then we'll have a secret tiebreaker challenge. Any questions?**

People look like their about to open their mouths when Don activates the horn on his Megaphone and yells into it: **GET GOING!**

Everyone jumps into the water. The scene goes to above ground no one has been blasted yet, but one of Chef's commandos are searching the Mess Hall. He first checks the ceiling first so there isn't another Izzy situation. In the kitchen you see Victoria is hiding in the thing above the oven (I don't know what that's called).

Victoria confession: **Okay bending my body to fit in there didn't feel good at all, but I was desperate for a hiding spot and when the door opened I panicked. Don't judge me.**

She's trying not to breath to hard when the commando comes in the kitchen, but a spider comes out from nowhere and she freaks out and falls out from the thing above the oven.

Commando: **Freeze!** She then looks worried and he shoots her with his gun drenching her whole body in water. Commando: **Report to the loser zone for being shot!**

Victoria: **Okay you don't have to yell!**

Commando: **Sorry ma'am.**

Victoria: **That's better. Um can you direct me to the loser zone?**

Commando: **Follow me.**

Victoria confession: **I may have lost, but I got the commando boy's number his name's Brandon. He's such a gentlemen.** She holds the number close to her heart feeling good about getting it.

When they both leave the Mess Hall a cold looking Charlotte comes out from the freezer shivering and ice covering parts of her body.

Charlotte: **I need... to turn... on the oven.**

She walks over to the oven with a small limp and turns on the heat. She lays down near the open oven.

Charlotte: **Oh thank God I needed this. Note to self never hide in a freezer in case I ever do some undercover work**. (Remember Charlotte wants to be a police officer.)

The scene goes to the other commando searching the woods and is searching around when he closes his eyes and tries to listen for people when he blasts his gun behind him revealing that he hit Gwen and Hall. Hall and Gwen are drenched and Hall spits out some water.

Commando 2: **Next time when you try to hide in bushes don't leave behind a trail, plus your cologne or whatever one of you are wearing I could smell a mile away.**

Gwen and Hall confession: Gwen says **"So today was not a good day for you to bust out your new scented cologne."** Hall responds **"Noted, also I thought you liked that scent."** Gwen responds **"I do love that scent, just today isn't one of those days to wear it."**

Commando 2: **Report to the loser zone until the challenge is over!**

Hall **: Stuff it okay I don't need you to yell in my face.**

Commando 2: **Do you want me to shoot you again?**

Hall and Gwen kick the guy in his shins and walk away. Leaving him there holding his legs in pain while Gwen and Hall leave and kiss each other feeling good about doing that.

The next scene is with Chef walking near the cliff when he notices a piece of climbing gear attached to the top.

Chef **: Whatever idiot placed this here you just doomed yourself.** Chef starts to climb down the rope and where the rope's harness is you see it's being used by Xander.

Xander **: I really hope Grey doesn't get mad at me for using his equipment.**

A girl's voice appears from nearby **. ???: Why are you talking to yourself?**

Xander becomes startled by this and starts to dangle in mid air. He looks in front of him to see Dakota and Ezekiel and is kinda weirded out that they have no climbing gear.

Ezekiel: **Do you need help?**

Dakota: **Here let me help you.** She reaches out her arms towards Xander and helps him regain his footing on the cliff.

Xander: **Thanks but why are you helping me I'm from the other team?**

Dakota: **That really doesn't matter to us.**

Xander: **How are you guys climbing up here without gear?**

Ezekiel: **Well we have retractable claws and those claws can be used to climb rock so we don't need gear.**

Xander: **Cool.**

Chef: **Not as cool as this will be.** They all look scared when Chef blasts them all with the gun making Dakota and Ezekiel fall in the water below and to leave a drenched Xander hanging in the harness.

Chef: **Report to the loser zone all of you!**

Xander: **Wait can you help me down from here?** Chef clicks the button on his harness and he falls into the water. Now in the water Xander says: **Not what I meant!**

Chef: **Like I care what you wanted!**

The scene goes back to the underwater group focusing on Courtney and Avery looking around when they spot two sharks guarding their flag along with four other flags.

Avery **: Alright Courtney go beat up those sharks.**

Courtney **: What why do I have to beat them up?**

Avery **: Look you beat up three of them in Action so just bring out the rage.**

Courtney **: I thought you wanted me to nicer.**

Avery **: I do but there are some situations where rage is necessary. So go wild.**

Courtney **: Alright help me get in the rage zone before someone else finds their flag.**

Avery **: Okay what can get you angry? Oh I got it. Courtney look is that Duncan it looks like there's a line of girls waiting to get kissed by him.**

Courtney **: I know he isn't there, but I am so mad at him!**

Courtney goes over to the sharks and punches them while saying angry quotes: **Green mohawk freak! Cheating dirtbag! Idiotic prison boy! Get away from my ex-man stupid girls!**

When she's done beating up the sharks they're very bruised and Courtney's hair is a little frazzled. The sharks look very scared now and swim away.

Courtney **: That's right get out of here!**

Avery comes back with their flag.

Avery **: I got the flag.** She notices Courtney still looking a bit angry.

Avery **: Courtney are you alright if not take a deep breath and then let's get back to the surface and get us one step closer to winning.**

Courtney takes a deep breath and says: **That felt really good and I'm already feeling more calm now, and to address the Duncan situation I think that helped me finally get completely over him.**

Avery **: We can talk about that later now back to the surface before those sharks come back with reinforcements.**

Courtney **: Right behind you.** They swim away and when they leave Grey and Diana come out from nearby with started looks on their face and then a face of relief.

Grey: **Okay that was really intense.**

Diana: **Yeah and I thought I had issues.**

Grey: **At least she got us our flags.**

They go over and grab their flag.

Diana: **Yeah I guess we're lucky. Let's go back up when we find Alex I'll explain something we thought of doing.**

Grey: **Is that a not so subtle invite to an alliance?**

Diana: **I guess you could call it that.**

Grey: **We'll talk it later I think those sharks are coming back.**

They both swim very away quickly.

On another part of the water there is Trent and Dani looking around for flags when they spot two sharks guarding its own flag area. (If I wasn't being specific there are three groups of sharks and Fang guards the most of the flags.) They hide behind a rock and are startled when someone puts their hands on their shoulder. They scream and alert the sharks when they suddenly look a bit repulsed and swim away.

Dani: **What happened?**

Trent: **Do we smell bad or something like that?**

Ellody: **No, you see as my friend Mary demonstrated on the Ridonculous Race sharks are afraid of magnets.**

Trey: **Luckily we had pockets sewn into our bathing suits so we don't lose them.**

Ellody: **If you would like some we have more?**

Trent: **Yeah we'd love to.**

Dani: **Thanks**.

Dani hugs Trey for his hospitality.

Trent: **Let's go get our flags.**

They all go over to the flag area when all the sharks start chasing Trey.

Ellody: **Trey!**

Trey: **What happened why is my magnet not working?**

Ellody: **I'll help you.** She goes to help Trey.

Trent: **Dani we should help them?**

Dani: **Trent they're geniuses they can handle themselves.** Trent looks like he's about to help them when Dani grabs their flag and Trent's hand and leaves.

Trent confession: **Why did Dani not help them she's usually so giving and nice?**

Dani confession: **Oh my that was hilarious.** She's holding Trey's magnet. **Never team up in an alliance with Gwen that's one down. He's the first to suffer and now that leaves the other alliance members. After I take them all down Gwen will be crushed!**

The scene goes back to the surface with Courtney and Avery, Grey, and Diana reaching the surface.

Don: **Oh good look like you're the first to come to the finish line. So Courtney and Avery and Grey you gain immunity as the first members of your team to reach the surface.**

All three of them: **Alright!**

Diana: **Well at least I made it. So Don what do we do now?**

Don: **I really don't care play on the beach you have to wait for the rest of your teammates.**

They all sigh.

Trent and Dani arrive at the beach and give their flag to Don.

Don: **Good job at getting here.**

Ellody and Trey come to the surface looking mad at Trent and Dani.

Trey: **Thanks for abandoning us.**

Ellody: **Yeah we help you and you just leave Trey to the sharks some people you are.**

Trey: **Come on Elli let's go to the cabin I need to see if I have a change of clothes.**

Ellody: **Right behind you.**

The scene goes to the people that are hiding.

When one of Chef's commandos searches the bathroom he hears one of the showers going and checks it out. He goes over to it and sees no one in the shower area and goes to turn the faucet off when he slips on the ground and is bombarded with an array of paintballs.

Mitchell: **In your face loser that was an easy prank.** Mitchell runs out of the bathroom, but before he could run out the other commando blasts him. The commando who is now covered in paint blasts him as well.

Both commandos: **Report to the loser zone!**

Commando 1: **You'll be paying for my dry cleaning.** Mitchell leaves now drenched with a sad look on his face.

The scene goes to the woods with Beth and Trish and Geoff and Bridgette.

Geoff: **Please Beth can you just let us kiss or make out for a few second.**

Beth: **I am not taking any chances.**

Trish: **Plus a few seconds may turn into a few minutes.**

Bridgette: **Please Beth Trish we haven't gone this long without each other.**

Beth: **I know that isn't true Geoff was able to do the Ridonculous Race without you.**

Geoff: **Actually I needed to sleep with my Bridgette body pillow. I asked the producers to not post any footage of me sleeping with it.**

Trish: **Your Bridgette body pillow?**

Bridgette: **We had a life sized pillow personally made to look like each other. They even are our same height and look just like us.**

Geoff: **I got a lot of strange looks when I slept with it, but I didn't care.**

Chef: **What a beautiful story now face this losers.** They all are blasted with water. **Report to the loser zone all of you.**

The scene goes to Don giving an update: **People have come back with flag and other people have been caught by Chef and his commandos. What team will win and who will get eliminated check it here on Total Drama: Throwback Island.**


End file.
